


Motorboat, Motorboat...

by ladydragon76



Series: AU Yeah AUgust (in December) [8]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: But Women This Time, F/M, It's Trope Time People!, Skywarp is still Skywarp, TFs are Human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 13:32:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16913784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Summary:Mysteriously, the mechs are all humans!





	Motorboat, Motorboat...

**Author's Note:**

> **'Verse:** Post 2007  
>  **Series:** AU Yeah August, Crackalackalicious AUs, Cracka Chicks,  
>  **Rating:** R  
>  **Characters:** Skywarp/Thundercracker/Starscream  
>  **Warnings:** TFs are Human, But Women This Time, Skywarp is still Skywarp,  
>  **Notes:** I'm sure you all remember AU Yeah AUgust, yeah? Well, I was crocheting and didn't have time to try to write like I wanted, so I decided to move it to December. I have chosen some other prompts to replace some on the original list so as to avoid the ones I'm not into, but I do hope y'all enjoy!
> 
> 8\. Humanized

"Hey, TC! Motorboat me!" Skywarp called from across the playroom as she stood from the computer and reached for the bottom of her shirt.

Bumblebee choked, Frenzy cackled, and Optimus could only stare in confusion as the few Rangers began to shout and dash for the door. Except Brad. He laughed as hard as Frenzy.

"Why are you taking off your shirt?" Thundercracker asked, her eyes wide.

Skywarp dropped the tee on the back of the sofa and paused to look down- at her chest, Optimus realized when her hands reached back to unhook the bra. "Because you need my boobs to do the motorboat."

"I think this is private play, Skywarp," Optimus tried as Will gave the room a last glance and followed his Rangers out.

Except Brad, who was wheezing.

"Ya ain't got enough tit ta motor!" Frenzy shouted.

Skywarp frowned, hands still behind her back fighting the hooks. "Like you got room to talk. You could be a boy. What're those called? Mosquito bites?"

"Now, girls," Starscream said, her eyes not leaving the book in her lap.

"What is happening?" Prowl asked, her eyes wide. Jazz snickered from beside her mate, and Optimus suspected an explanation was given over the bond as a horrified expression overtook Prowl's face.

"Skywarp," Optimus said again, pleased that her human voice could still manage to boom across an area with command. "Take this elsewhere."

"What's motorboating?" Air Raid asked.

"Now," Optimus added, gaze shifting to the youngling then back.

Skywarp heaved a sigh. "You guys are no fun. Come on, TC. Star, you too."

Starscream looked up with a frown, but it melted away, and with a shrug she rose and headed for the door. "This better be worth it."

"It will be!" Skywarp promised as she dragged a more reluctant Thundercracker out the door behind her.

Optimus inhaled slowly and let it out, only to meet Ironhide's eyes. Ironhide grinned a little as the noise level returned to normal. "What's motorboating?" she asked quietly.

"No idea," Optimus replied. "But if Frenzy is cackling and Bee is bug-eyed in shock, it's probably not an appropriate activity for public."


End file.
